Skies Ablaze
by ZhaiDeni
Summary: On a mission on his own, Kanda is hurt and separated from his Finder. In the countryside of China, away from any regular means of help, Kanda reunites with an old friend who stirs new feelings in him, and becomes the game-changer the Black Order needs.
1. Chapter 1

In the countryside of Gui-Yang, in China, Froi Tiedoll walked with Yuu Kanda next to him. He looked at the scenery and smiled, enjoying it. Kanda frowned, seeing some rocks with markings scattered across the hills. The first few had just been barely visible but these now protruded from the ground in heaps, some created archways of sorts.

Kanda remained quiet but when Tiedoll finally stopped under the shade of a tree growing on the side of a hill, covering long grass that looked unkept and unruly, Kanda looked up at him. The sun bore down on them heavily but Tiedoll only sighed. He surveyed the shaded area and then froze, the grass shaking without a breeze to move it. Noting this, Kanda jumped in front of his Master and his hand flew to the hilt of his blade that he wore on his back, under his traveling pack.

Master Tiedoll narrowed his eyes and then placed a hand on Kanda's. "Come out, we won't hurt you. Please, do not be afraid," he added, his voice filled with his earnest gentleness. When nothing happened, Tiedoll took a step towards the long grass that had quivered and brushed it aside to see a small cave. Just inside, two big eyes stared up at him, both belonging to a young feverish boy.

Tiedoll made gentle sounds as he reached in and pulled the little boy out, onto his lap. The boy had soiled himself time and time again, so it seemed, thus smelled terrible. His body shook, his teeth chattered, and he was very rigid, and thin. Tiedoll shifted his bag and pulled some bread out. He offered it to the boy but he boy only panted in his arms. It was too late to save him, Tiedoll knew this well, but he frowned to see that the space in the cave fit a few more small bodies but no one was with him.

Uninterested and bored, Kanda climbed a nearby tree to stand watch. In the distance, he didn't see any akuma or human. He relaxed his demeanor and rested his body from their long walk. His hand, however, remained free, just in case.

Tiedoll had shifted the boy into a cradling position and leaned back against the mouth of the cave, noting the carvings on the rocks to his left. He traced them with a finger and the boy murmured, "Mama."

Tiedoll swallowed and peered closer, recognizing the script as a very ancient form of Chinese characters. They were well kept, as if someone wiped them daily, and picked dirt from them. He sighed and asked, "How long have you suffered alone, little one?"

The question went unanswered, for the young boy's eyes closed and his breathing became ever so shallow. Dangerously shallow. Tiedoll shifted him in his arms, opening the airway and pushing on the boy's chest, hoping to help him breathe as best as he could.

Kanda flinched and looked up, his eyes noting the change in the air. Like leaves, the clouds gathered from the city and a great presence drew near. Kanda pulled out his sword and stood where he was, in the tree. He could smell the slight scent of jasmine before he saw the hurling figure, aiming straight at his Master. Leaping from his spot, he intercepted the creature and pushed it aside, landing directly in front of Tiedoll, still working at the little boy.

Kanda remained ready to strike as the dirt settled and revealed a young Chinese orphan in dirty green robes, holding no weapon, but what looked like a towel with supplies. Her eyes wide and only on the boy in Tiedoll's arms, she cried out a sound and the boy stirred. He turned a bit, his head moved when he heard the familiar voice.

The girl ran, at human speed this time, and Kanda stopped her, his blade out at her. Tiedoll placed a hand on Kanda shoulder and so Kanda relaxed, allowing the girl to step around him and kneel at Tiedoll's feet. She made soft sounds and Tiedoll released the boy, who rolled into the arms of the girl. She sat back, as if she had done it hundreds of times before. She pulled a small bottle from the towel, and then pulled the towel around the boy, all the while the boy made strange sounds back to her.

Tiedoll watched for a moment and then frowned, "Will your Innocence allow us to communicate?" Kanda was surprised by his question, but her appearance had been so strange, nothing aside from Innocence could explain it. She didn't look or act like an akuma and she was obviously a solid creature. Kanda almost dropped his sword when she did, finally, reply.

It was in a gentle and calm voice that was filled with pain when she said, "My mother passed a year ago. The village buried her here," she paused, carefully considering what to share.

Tiedoll noticed her hesitancy and asked, "Is your village close?"

The girl shook her head, "The famine killed many and the survivors fled to the city. My brother was sick and the city was too far." She swallowed as the boy in her arms murmured something to her. Tears fell from the girls' eyes and Kanda looked away. Tiedoll understood and was silent out of respect.

They buried him in the cave that she had hid and cared for him in since the passing of their mother. She had intended to allow herself to wither away next to the bones of her brother and mother until death claimed her, but Tiedoll did not agree with it. More importantly, she already possessed Innocence and should the Millenium Earl approach her, she didn't seem keen on refusing his offer, seeing how dearly she tried to keep her brother alive against all odds.

"You have done all that was expected of you. Your mother would be proud," Tiedoll reasoned. "Travel with us until you find someone to call home."

The girl frowned, wrapping what she had into the towel and securing it on back. "I am curious as to what Innocence is and, if you can teach me, I will follow you." Her answer was simple and straightforward, so Tiedoll did not press for more.

Instead, he motioned to himself, "I am General Tiedoll. This is my current student, Kanda." Kanda only glared at her. Tiedoll chuckled nervously and asked, "What is your name?"

The girl took a break and replied, "I only have the name my mother gave me but all who know me as that name lies buried here. Give me a new one," she suggested.

Tiedoll had never been in such a situation and scratched his head, sheepishly. "Surely, your mother wouldn't approve of my naming you something else. I don't know many girl names," the last part he added rather bluntly. The girl looked up and Kanda noticed, also, how the air seemed to be manipulated towards her. Tiedoll smiled, noticing and replied, "What about Sky? Your Innocence seems to be able to manipulate it quite a bit," he added, giving more thought to the strange swirl in the sky that had only formed when she returned.

The girl tested out the name once in English, "Sky," and then once in her native tongue. She nodded and touched the name of her mother engraved on the rock. She whispered her parting words and turned away, tears in her eyes. Tiedoll felt it necessary to move on before they stayed too long. Death surrounded the countryside, and where death was, akuma soon followed.

The small party of three walked along the road, picking up a ride from locals, and making their way into the heart of the mountains, where the red crystals painted the mountainsides. There, Tiedoll stopped and breathed deeply the fresh air. He consulted with Sky on where they might sleep and take shelter, and Sky was always helpful, finding pockets of shelter where Tiedoll nor Kanda would ever have thought of looking.

She fished with her hands, stripping down to do so, and Kanda always stood guard or unscaling fish, never looking in her direction. Tiedoll noticed the unease shift around them, but Kanda was old enough to understand the need for her, and she understood enough to know better than to cross him. The respected the distance between each other and never attempted anything more, not even a friendship.

When Sky was clothed again and cooking the fish, Kanda closed his eyes against the rocks and let his appearance be one of the napping nature. It was during that time that Tiedoll talked to Sky about Innocence. After understanding the gist of things and the Black Order, Tiedoll eventually got around to wanting to test out her abilities. This complicated things, for he watched to observe at a distance but he also wanted to test her out himself. Knowing full well his Master's intentions, Kanda suggested taking turns and so, and Tiedoll quickly agreed.

They faced each other and Kanda felt the air thicken. She had a strange way of revealing her emotions and he understood it to be connected with her Innocence. He found it strange when she focused on catching fish or whatever task was at hand. The weather would shift to her advantage. Try as he may, he couldn't figure out what it was her Innocence was manipulating, to be precise. Fighting her with his half-baked abilities would be difficult, but because she didn't fully comprehend her own abilities, it felt somewhat fair.

At a fair distance, Tiedoll waved his arms and Kanda pulled out his sword. "Have you done this before?" Sky asked him rather tentatively.

Kanda thought for a moment and then replied, "Yes. Have you ever used your Innocence to fight someone?" he asked, inching forward, his blade extended.

Kanda stopped, seeing a darkness in her eyes that he hadn't noticed before. It reminded him of her brother's when he was still in the cave looking out. Kanda had turned away, not liking how those eyes made him feel. Cold and stoic, without hope and sad. He was ready to strike but she hadn't answered, and this was her first time. So he waited.

Sky noticed his teetering thoughts and smirked suddenly, catching him off guard. She lunged forward from where she stood, landed inches in front of him and shot up into the sky above him, "No, but I think I get it." Her words fell with the wind, drifted into his ear, despite his quick reactions and slashing the air. She moved around him, shifting her weight so as to cause him to turn in circles, and when she was close enough, she flipped his sword out of his hands and into hers.

Kanda jumped back, avoiding his own sword, and stopped when a safe distance away. He watched her recoil and stand, preparing for her next move, all the while, clouds gathered in a swirl high above her for no natural reason. It was still hot and dry.

General Tiedoll placed a hand on Sky's shoulder and smiled, "You have done well." Kanda made a face but Tiedoll winced in return. As Kanda snatched his sword back, Tiedoll asked, "Tell me, how did you learn to move like that?"

For the first time since their meeting, Sky looked embarrassed. Kanda also waited and when Sky spoke, it was softer, and filled with shame. "I've never had money, Sir. So what I needed, I stole." She swallowed and, after working through her words, she explained, "I learned early on that the faster you were, the more you can get away with. That morning you found my brother, I was only gone a couple hours."

Tiedoll nodded and turned her to face him. "You are an Excorcist in training now, Sky. You must promise never to steal again. Your Innocence is meant for protecting and good. Understood?" he asked.

Sky nodded, "I understand," she had replied, but Kanda sensed the air shift again, not too sure why he was so sensitive when Tiedoll seemed to ignore it.

When Sky had run off to bathe later that evening, Kanda asked his Master, who replied, "It is unlikely that she understands how to control this. We must treat her as we do the others and bring her back to the main Asian branch after we meet with the Finder."

Kanda shook his head, "What if she doesn't go?"

"Then I will have to bring her back, personally," Tiedoll replied, none too happily.

Kanda understood his Master's wishes. He didn't, particularly, like Finders, but they were necessary to ensure safety and security at times. But when the Finder finally met up with them on the other side of the mountains with the new Gollum, Sky was not too friendly. The Finder looked her over and offered her fresh bread but Sky didn't take it.

Instead, she turned to Tiedoll and asked, "Why must I leave with him?"

Tiedoll took a knee and looked into Sky's eyes. "He'll take you to our Headquarters so you can meet everyone there and receive proper training," he added calmly.

But Sky was not happy. Kanda watched her sulk all day, despite Tiedoll bragging about Sky's abilities, and she remained quiet. He didn't like it, especially with the air always shifting, and then more tense than usual because of her foul mood. When evening sank in, Kanda was awaken by the shift in the air. The thickness had disappeared completely. He turned to see Sky staring up at the sky.

In the sounds of the night, she asked, "Does Innocence bring you happiness?"

Kanda thought for a moment and then sat up. "Innocence is necessary to protect humans and kill akuma. What you make of it is up to you." Kanda didn't feel the air shift and frowned, "You can control your Innocence better now."

Sky looked to him, "What do you mean?"

Kanda nodded, "Before, every time your mood changed, I could feel it in the air. But as you spent more time with Master until now, you seem to hide it better so i don't really feel it anymore." He then asked, and regretted it immediately after, "Can you sense other people with your Innocence?"

Sky smiled at this, liking the change in the cold Kanda she had first met days ago. Although he had grown accustomed to her being around, his behavior was almost friendly towards her. And when he realized it, he turned around and laid down, pretending to care less. Sky sighed and nodded, answering anyway, "If I focus, then yes, I can."

Kanda wasn't sure if he truly heard it or dreamt it, but she asked, "You will take care of Master, won't you?"

And Kanda had scoffed arrogantly, "Of course I will."

In the morning, Sky was gone. Kanda repeated the evening's conversation to General Tiedoll and the Finder, who notified all other Finders and the Black Order. Kanda watched the frenzy and felt a twinge of guilt for not realizing her intentions sooner. Of course she hadn't wanted to leave them, but running away was perfect, especially now that she knew of what others could sense of the abilities of her Innocence.

Finding that they could do nothing, Tiedoll set off with both the Finder and Kanda with him. And though the trip was uneventful and hot, Kanda couldn't help but wonder what had happened to Sky and if he would meet with her again. More importantly, no one knew which piece of the Innocence she carried. But, as Tiedoll would remember later, it was quite a special piece.


	2. Chapter 2

Several years later, on the battlefront, the storm of Akuma neared, circled, and continued forth towards the islands. Having been under constant attack for the past two months, the Black Order had deployed as many Exorcists as they could have and still, they were just barely able to hold off the line of protection. Finders from the Asian Branch hurried back and forth, but too many were being injured and dying. And though some Exorcists cared for their Finders, Kanda was known for not caring nor waiting for their support.

So, with the Finders in a panic, Kanda lost his footing on a high wall and fell to the ground. The akuma took an advantage of the situation and closed in on the fallen Exorcist. He heard only the rushing of wind and felt a familiar shift in the air that had been so saturated with evil intent, he tried to move.

"Kanda!" a Finder shouted from a distance away. The Finders rushed to protect him with their bodies and shields but it was meaningless. So greatly outnumbered, their only hope was to buy a little time for the exposed Exorcist but his condition wasn't too good. In fact, he looked to be at the end of his strength. But, as Finders, they protected him nonetheless.

Behind them, from all sides, the akuma aimed their canons but from above, the clouds swirled and, without meaning to, the Akuma moved with the air, unable to stop. The Finders turned to see their general confusion just before they were, seemingly sucked away, out to sea. The Finders turned when the air lightened. The noted the strange cloud formations and made camp around the injured Exorcist. Two of the four hurried off to check the perimeter, and to see if any others were injured.

Kanda had passed out from the pain and internal injuries but his body worked hard to heal himself. A cool hand extended into his subconsciousness and touched his heart. The light scent of jasmine stained the air and the two Finders who huddled near him stood, on alert. One remembered reading of a past account, the other remained silent.

From out at sea, a great wind came and they shielded their faces from the debris. When it all cleared, the Finders looked up to see a young woman in green robes kneeling next to Kanda, her hand on his heart, the other on his forehead. She said nothing but felt their questions and tension. With a gentle and calm voice, she announced, "He is injured but recovering rapidly. He will sleep this night and regain consciousness in the morning." She stood and turned to them, her hood still pulled low over her face. "I will keep watch tonight, so rest your weary bodies." The girl reached out a hand and waved it over the Finders, who fell to the ground, the air pushing and cushioning them into a dreamless sleep.

Turning in a 360 degree circle, her palms outwards, she placed a sleep on every human on the island she was on and those around her. Rest was greatly needed and she knew it. She had watched them fight, regather, fall apart, and face imminent death just to save the people. She had sighed and jumped from the ground to the top of the trees, her gaze reaching far into the night.

She saw small gollums resting next to their Exorcists and peeked over to see Kanda's hover close by. She motioned to it and a small wind carried it up to her face. It looked at her but she saw further. Behind it, she noticed the trick and pressed it. Komui's face appeared and he stared back at her.

"The legendary and elusive Sky, I presume?" he gave a mock bow.

Sky had avoided running into General Tiedoll, or any of the others of the Black Order, not wanting to be taken in. Since the day she ran away from General Tiedoll, she had kept tabs on them and even watched them at a distance. Never did she make her presence known, except now, when they were so close to her homeland. She had kept her distance well enough, training on her own to hone her skill and even used the akuma as practice. There was much to do and she learned based off of her experiences. In time, the locals of the mainland started calling her the Dragon of protection.

Before Sky touched the screen to end the video conference, Komui held up his hands. "Wait, wait, wait!" Sky paused, and Komui pleaded, "Can you update us on the situation out there? We are presently cut off and worried about our team."

Sky replied calmly, "I have put every waking soul to sleep for the night, the akuma were also destroyed at sea. When the sun rises, my protection will leave them. I wish you the best," she added and shut off the communication. Komui had opened his mouth to speak but Sky had ignored it. She didn't want to encourage communication between rogue Exorcists like herself and the Black Order.

"You're a fool to hope that he has given up on bringing you in," Rook stated, dropping from the sky to hand close to Sky. Rook was her only companion in the same situation as herself. He had been scouted by a General but he declined being brought in. And until their Innocence are analyzed, they are technically still lost.

Sky stood and turned from Rook, "I'll not be brought in. I refuse to have my will taken from me."

Rook looked from Sky to Kanda and then back, with a knowing smile. "He is the boy you spoke of long ago, back when you met your General," Rook stated, putting pieces together.

Sky kept cold as she replied, "Yes, he is Kanda, the boy who traveled with General Tiedoll. I didn't think he would become so weak," she added, betraying no emotion.

Rook nodded in agreement, "If they Exorcists of the Black Order are only of this caliber, perhaps they are more in need of our help than we believed to be the case."

At this, Sky raised her brows and teased, "Will you consider joining them then?"

To this, Rook snarled, quite like a cat, and hissed, "Indeed not. The Black Order will not claim my power." Rook shifted in the shadows and then turned seaward. "The akuma are persistent. They have noticed our line and are trying to make it through," Rook added, his eyes in the distance.

Sky looked down to see Kanda in a deep sleep and sighed. "I'll take the first watch on the Northern Islands. Let me know if there are any advancements," she added, turning North, gathering the winds to her.

Rook frowned and asked, "Will other Exorcists be able to make it through our lines?"

Sky shrugged, "I think no one can enter as of now. The barriers are pretty set," she added, jumping into the air.

Rook nodded, "Alright. I'll scan the Southern islands." He knew better than to say any more and simply took off without looking back.

Sky was off in a flash and she went from Taiwan to Japan, up to Korea and then back down again. The winds were gentle within the barrier and no akuma approached it, as if knowing better. She was sure Rook would have added his own element to the wall by the that time so she didn't worry about it.

She looked and counted the Exorcists, finding almost twice as many Finders. She assessed their abilities based on their injuries along with the extra skills she had honed since meeting Rook and being brought into Legend, the flag-name of the league of Rogues they were associated with. She moved quickly and when she met with Rook in the trees above Kanda, they traded information.

"Three Exorcists and twelve finders in the Southern islands. I never understood why there were so many Finders to each Exorcists. But it's a Vampire, blond and a girl with quite great legs," Rook stated.

Sky nodded, "There are four Exorcists on the Northern islands and double the number of Finders. Perhaps they were converging together or moved apart as the battle was prolonged. What a waste of effort," she added, shaking her head.

Rook swallowed and asked, "Should we call for reinforcements?"

"Legend can't risk the exposure," Sky replied. But her eyes did not agree with her words.

Rook ignored the worry and stepped past her, "I'll remain on the Northern islands until morning. I'll return before first light so we can return together," he added without waiting for her response.

Sky felt his unease and ignored it. It would do them no good. So, she moved on, making her tour of the Southern islands and stopped next to the girl. She had the same eyes as Kamui and Sky smiled. She positioned the Exorcists a bit more comfortably, also gathering the Finders, before moving back to Kanda's side.

Like she did for the others, she moved the Finders together and checked on Kanda to see him recovered and, simply, sleeping off his exhaustion. She knelt by Kanda and looked into his handsome face. "You've grown up, Kanda. Who knew you'd be so handsome?" she asked, brushing aside his hair gently with her fingers. Kanda turned his face towards her and his lips opened, letting out a sight. Sky knew he might have been able to hear her, but she didn't mind. Instead, she leaned closer and whispered clearly, "How is General Tieidoll? Is he well?" she added.

Kanda's brows furrowed and Sky caught herself too close to his face. She sat back and sighed. She placed her hand in his gently and closed her eyes. She liked his scent, felt his struggling consciousness, but chose not to rouse him, for he needed the rest. Not sure why, she leaned in and kissed his hand before pulling back. She blinked and pulled away. His hands were warm and she wanted something else…

Meanwhile, at the Black Order, Komui sat at his desk on the phone, sipping coffee from his rabbit cup. "She has grown up quite a bit from the last time you saw her I'm sure, General, but she is keeping watch of our side. Can you see it from where you are?" he asked thoughtfully.

On the other line, on the coast of the Mainland, General Tiedoll stared at the islands, not seeing anything strange about them. "They all appear normal from the outside but my Finder confirms that none may enter and no one is responding from within." He listened for a moment and then stated, "I will see if I can talk with her. Perhaps, if I did so alone, she would talk to me."

Kamui didn't seem to like the idea but accepted it before hanging up. General Tiedoll watched the moon move and the stars fade. He took the time to figure out what to say to the girl who had run away from him.

As the sky grew light, Sky stood and jumped to the branches above Kanda's small party. She looked up in time to see Rook appear before her. "The Exorcists will wake soon. Their energy will be replenished and the Akuma will return within the hour to face them. We have done our part, now we must leave."

Sky nodded, "Shall we remove the barrier then?"

Rook nodded and raised his hands, palms out. Sky swallowed and joined him, mirroring his stance. Rook reached out his left arm and wrapped it around her body, holding her to him, and she did the same, holding him to her. The air around the grew light and the life stirred. Ascending onto the sky, they spun in circles, faster and faster, the air crackling before the barrier fell and they disappeared.

Kanda opened his eyes and sat up. "Sky!" he exclaimed but saw no one. He looked around and checked himself over. He had healed and was fully rested. He stood and stretched, seeing the Finders wake. A bit blurry-eyed, they rose and quickly made calls. And within an hour, akuma could be seen on the horizons. Kanda tried to shake the feeling of the air shifting around him but he couldn't. Something wasn't right.

Back in Xi'an, Rook and Sky landed in the forest and emerged to blend in with city life easily. They walked quickly and carefully, picking their way around the people, civilians, and others. When they reached the Lotus Tavern, they entered quietly.

Inside, Sky picked up some bread, meat, and water. She moved to a table by the window and ate in silence. Rook joined a few others and updated them on the progress of the situation. At the bar, a hooded old man moved to join Sky. In a scratchy voice, he asked, "Miss, do you teach children?"

Sky replied gently, "No sir, I'm sorry, I do not."

The old man tried again, "Then, maybe you have traveled to the countryside of Gui-Yang? Your face is very familiar," he added, adding a rough cough at the end of his sentence.

Sky shook her head, "I'm sorry, sir. Would you prefer some wine to fix that cough?" she added, already waving for a waiter.

When two wine glasses had been placed on the table, the old man stopped Sky from taking one. "Pardon my caution, but you're underaged, are you not?" he inquired gruffly.

Rook appeared out of nowhere and snatched one. He sniffed it and then handed it to Sky, "The spirits that men become drunk on have no effect on us. Tell me, what country are you from, old man?" he added casually.

Sky also watched him as she drank from the cup. The room of rogues all watched the old man at this point. The bartender confirmed his non-Asian appearance and the only rogues ever visited the tavern, for little others knew of its existence. Humans with no understanding of Innocence couldn't even see the front door, much less walk through it.

The space was protected by their leader's Innocence. So when the old man walked in, everyone felt his presence before even looking at him. They were simply waiting for the signal. Waiting.

The old man jumped from where he had sat, Rook extended his hands, already charged with electricity as two others in the tavern jumped up. Topher trapped his right hand before it could grab anything and Gem had his left arm twisted back in an uncomfortable manner. Rook reached out and pulled down the hood to reveal General Tiedoll, a bit scruffy, but his Black Order medallion still stood out in the room.

He looked down to see Sky still sipping the wine. She was silent but her thoughts cursed Komui. Rook looked from him to Sky, and then back again. Before he could say anything, the back door opened and Rook sighed. With little effort, a young woman stepped out into the tavern. She was dressed as the tavern keep and she walked to sit down next to Sky, who remained silent. She looked to Rook and commanded, "Release him, please. Let the adults speak as the children rest. I'm sure you are weary from exerting yourselves this passing moon. I will have words with you later," she added dismissively.

Topher and Gem released General Tiedoll immediately and stepped away, back to their small group by the entrance. Rook waited and Sky rose. She left her cup on the table and walked through the door the lady had entered through. Rook followed and shut the door behind them.

The bartender dropped off two steaming cups of tea and took away the other cups. General Tiedoll smiled and took a sip, recognizing it as an herbal tonic. He asked, "How may I address you, my lady?"

The lady replied, softly, "I have many names, but they all call me Mother, here. You, however, are of the Black Order, so perhaps my real name can be of some help for you, General Tiedoll." The lady took a sip of her tea and replied, "In the times of old, when Hevlaska was my only friend, they called me Belle."

General Tiedoll rolled the name through his thoughts and spoke it a few times. "Belle. Belle. Short for Isabel? Short for…" he froze and then let out a breath before he demanded, "Which side are you on, Ms. Belle?"

Belle smiled and closed her eyes. "I may have been named after Ms. Lulu Bell, but we are quite different. Indeed, the Second Exorcist program made me from her strands. I am, however, very much myself, still." With that said, she sighed and offered, "Stay in the city and talk with Sky if you would like. But she makes her own decisions and, if you hadn't noticed, she is greatly liked by everyone else here."

"That boy, you mean?" Tiedoll noticed his attentive manners towards Sky and wasn't too sure how to feel about it. Sticking around for a few days seemed like the smart thing to do. He shrugged and replied, "Thank you, my Lady. Allow me to contact them and notify them of my situation."

Lady Belle nodded and waved a hand. Topher appeared at her side. "Make a room ready for our guest, General Tiedoll. After that, call the family together. We will dine together in his honor," she added. She waited for a moment before she added, "Prepare the spare room, too. I have a feeling someone may join us later on and I prefer to be prepared."

General Tiedoll left a simple message for Kanda through Kamui, "I am being held in Xi'an. Take care of yourself." It was simple so that Kamui wouldn't be able of distorting it, but he still wondered how Kanda would take it.


	3. Chapter 3

The akuma were gone and the Exorcists and Finders were regrouping. They needed a head count before moving on to a better strategy.

Kanda looked himself over and brushed off dirt from his coat. Like the rest, he only remembered waking and eating briefly before jumping into battle. In fact, no one remembered how the akuma were defeated the night before. Those who were supposed to be on watch weren't and, suddenly, things were swinging in their favor.

Bookman was with them, along with Lavi and Allen. Krory seemed excited for all of the fighting and Lena Lee was on the phone with her overprotective brother. It was then that she looked up and offered him the receiver. Kanda stepped closer and took it. Kanda listened for a moment and then handed the receiver back to Lena Lee before stepping to Bookman.

"The situation is strange," Bookman observed, not at all displeased, only baffled.

Kanda bowed slightly and stated, "I will see my Master before taking more orders." He didn't wait for a reply and simply left. Kanda's Finders hurried to Bookman to figure out what was going on, but were unable to catch up with him.

The weather was pleasant, on the Mainland, life continued as if there hadn't been a recent attack on the islands bordering them along the shore. Xi'an was considerably inland but with the mountains around it, Kanda knew to conserve his energy. He would, at best, make it to the city by nightfall. That much he was sure of, that is, if he didn't need to fight for a period of time.

The tavern was filled with people and creatures. It was General Tiedoll's first time seeing so many rogue Exorcists and creatures of affinity. The Asian countries always had a sense of beauty to them, along with mystery. He had heard of a league that terrified and ended the first Exorcist program, which also caused a lot of other problems. In the end, all the records were sealed and the scientists continued onto the next.

Tiedoll noticed Rook seated very comfortably next to Sky, his arm around her, almost possessively. His eyes were telling and so Lady Belle leaned forward, raising her glass to his. Tiedoll clinked her glass with his and they took a sip. With the conversations swirling around them, she started humming and the tune caught the General's attention. It was familiar and not, like a child's rhyme, but also far more sinister.

"Where did you hear such a tune?" TIedoll inquired, his eyes still watching Rook whisper in Sky's ear, both laughing with those around them. She watched her friends, didn't pull away from Rook, but she didn't dare to meet Tiedoll's eyes. He knew she would see disapproval, but he couldn't help it.

Belle swirled her wine in her glass and watched the liquid with a bored expression. "Word on the street is that everyone is searching for the key pieces of Innocence. The Earl will start pursuing it more readily if he knew it all," she added.

General Tiedoll nodded and then frowned, "The central pieces?"

"That which binds the others, or, as many believe," she leaned forward, her eyes slightly opening to eye him carefully, "certain pieces control others, whereas others destroy them."

General Tiedoll watched her carefully, the air around them shifting and not by Sky's design, but Lady Belle's. He grew more aware of it the more they talked about private matters. He felt quite safe when he asked, "Then, do you know who possesses these?" He tried to keep the eagerness from his voice, but it was difficult. He had spent years searching for key components, fragments of Innocence, and yet, the queen of the rogues knew far more than he did.

Lady Belle smiled and then it disappeared. In a deeper, darker, tone, she smirked, "I thought you would know this by now. The most important or strongest pieces of Innocence require a host of equal abilities. For example, the heart piece is born of pain, desolation and strife; the good that comes from it, that is. It is so far different from the others, it creates its own category."

"And this piece, does it destroy or control?" he asked, his guard down.

Lady Belle looked him over, a gleam in her eye, and she asked, "Is that your apprentice at the door?"

General Tiedoll looked around as the room's murmur dimmed. At the door, Kanda stood, surveying the room. His gaze swept past General Tiedoll and stopped where Tiedoll had been watching up until the mention of the special Innocence fragments. Kanda's eyes narrowed, noting the hair the most. He moved his hand to the hilt of his sword and the roll fell silent. When Sky turned to search for the source of the intrusion, she froze, her eyes connecting the the cold stare.

General Tiedoll stood but Lady Belle spoke before anyone moved. "If you're hungry, take a seat and eat. If you're tired, I'll have someone show you to your quarters. If you want to start a fight, leave immediately," her eyes narrowed on him, reinforcing the next words quite forcefully, "even with a night's well rest, you cannot hope to defeat us all."

Kanda looked from Lady Belle to General Tiedoll, and then moved to a far table, taking a seat and glaring at the table in front of him. Tiedoll watched as Lady Belle glanced over to Rook. Sky, instead, stood and walked past him without a word.

The conversation slowly picked up, though more cast curious glances from the brooding Rook to the silent Kanda. There was tension, obviously, but no one said anything. Sky grabbed a plate of hot food and water from the kitchen before stepping back out. She walked over to Kanda and slid the plate and mug in front of him. Her hair fell around her face but she waited for him to take a bite before she asked, "Do you need anything else?"

Kanda swallowed but he remained silent. He wanted to say something else, anything else than to keep his silence, but the glare Rook pinned on him kept him silent. He was the newcomer and, by all means, quite unwelcome. He could feel the curious glances and questioning eyes, but he ignored them, remaining stone still.

Sky smiled and leaned closer, only for his ears, and smirked, "Talk to me when you remember the last time we were together." Kanda breathed in and could smell the light scent of jasmine from her hair and skin, so familiar a memory, he clenched his jaw. Knowing full well the effect her actions had on the room, she held the pose for an extra second before she stood and walked away, out of the tavern, through the door that led to the series of living quarters beneath the great city.

The buzz continued for a bit before Rook left the room in silence. Kanda ate quietly and, when he had finished, he waited until General Tiedoll joined him. Kanda had still been processing the meaning of Sky's presence when Tiedoll broke through his reverie and asked, "Why have you come, Yuu?"

Kanda looked up and replied automatically, "To ensure your safety before I return to the Black Order." And then, without missing a beat, he asked, "That was Sky, was it not?"

General Tiedoll nodded, "You recognized her? You were quite young," he added, noticing the others who walked off without paying them any attention.

Kanda frowned, "No, but her hair is unmistakable, as is her scent." He paused, his eyes wandered as his thoughts raced. He remembered waking to the sweet but light scent of jasmines that morning. Also, the night he slept after being injured, he remembered hearing a smooth voice, which also made the scent all the stronger. He had believed himself dreaming during it, but with her sudden presence, he knew better. His eyes snapped up as he felt a change in the air in the tavern and found Lady Belle watching from where she sat.

"Interesting," she murmured, watching Kanda react to her ability, similar to that of Sky's, but quite different as well. First was the shift in the density of the air, and then came the temperature. Things were cooling down despite the howling winds outside. She warmed everything up easily. She stood and the room fell silent. "Rest this evening, my children. In the morning, we will restart training." She smiled and walked through the doorway.

When she was gone, the room fell into a softer murmur. Some were more tired than others, but no one paid any attention to General Tiedoll and Kanda until Sky walked back through the door in an unwilling manner. She looked around and stopped by the bar before sliding behind the table, next to Kanda with her hot beverage.

General Tiedoll looked her over before he asked, "Have you been well?"

Sky smiled a little and then nodded, "Of course, General. How have you been? Did you manage to find who you were searching for?" she inquired kindly.

General Tiedoll scratched his head and smiled, "To a certain degree, yes. Kanda," he added, with a look, "did you not thank her for her kindness to the Black order?"

Kanda frowned but Sky replied quickly, "I chose to follow the orders of Mother, that's all. All thanks should go to her," she added cooly, clearly not willing to speak against General Tiedoll but not willing to take the credit herself.

General Tiedoll took the hint, though, and chose to drop it for the time being. Instead, he inquired, "Are you having fun with this family?"

Sky shrugged, sipping her beverage, and replied, "Every day there are challenges, but I get through them. How are your travels General?" Sky had tried to keep her distance but when Lady Belle asked you to do something, refusing was not an option.

She had been cleaning her quarters when Rook entered and stayed by the door. She had ignored him. He, however, watched her until he couldn't hold it back anymore and demanded, "Do you want him?"

Sky was surprised by his choice of words, but fully understood his sentiment. From the moment she matured, Rook's attention to her had changed. From the caring older brother to the protective buddy, he only made his intentions and feelings known when someone else dared to get closer with Sky. Everyone knew she was not to be trifled with. So many, she was already marked by him.

They did, however, kiss once, when they were both very merry due to the drunk state of Mother that caused everyone to be as drunk as her. One moment, they were just chatting with friends in the tavern, the next, he had walked Sky back to her quarters and they were still laughing about something. It was then that Rook leaned closer to Sky and their lips touched. It was brief and gentle, but as Sky pulled away, Rook wrapped his arms around her and held her close, the kiss deepening. Sky sobered up quick and threw the horney Rook from her, the air becoming thick and angry because of her feelings.

Rook didn't try again after that. Instead, he fell asleep and only woke up in his bed the next morning. He had been his usual self, but Sky had a feeling he remembered everything. It was never spoken of again, but Rook was always by her side from then on. Regardless of wherever they went and whenever it was, Rook took every mission with Sky and remained by her side regardless of the event.

Sky turned when she heard his question and frowned, "He is an old friend I have not had contact with since I left them. Be mindful of what you accuse me of," she added, none too kindly.

Rook opened his mouth but the door opened and Mother smiled to find them both. "I felt your presence as well, Rook. Please situate the children and make sure everyone is clear about the morning's itinerary. Sky," she turned to see Sky pulling on her over coat, "please show your General and friend to the guest quarters. We can't have them wandering around on their own, can we?" she added, not bothering to hide her dislike for the situation.

Sky nodded and followed Rook from her quarters. The walk down the corridor felt strange but Sky ignored it until Rook had to go down another corridor. He stopped and asked, "Do you like him?"

Sky turned to him and sighed, "He always was a handsome kid." With that, she walked on without looking back. Rook was thankful she hadn't, for he turned and punched the wall so hard he bled. He didn't want her to see him in such a disgraceful way.

Kanda suddenly turned to Sky and asked, "Where have you been since you abandoned us?" His tone was as cold as his eyes, but his words told it all.

General Tiedoll frowned but Sky snapped back, a bit unexpectedly, "How long did you search for me, Kanda?" When he didn't answer, she downed her cup and stood, "I'll show you to your quarters. I have a long day ahead of me tomorrow. I need my rest." She returned her glass to the barkeep, who smiled at her. The tavern had opened to the public and as people entered, they never once eyed Sky. Instead, they laughed and took their seats.

General Tiedoll rose and followed Rook, Kanda after him. Both remained silent as Sky led them down a long corridor that sloped downwards. They entered a capsule that moved under their feet but never closed. General Tiedoll noticed the lack of light and yet everyone seemed to be functioning just fine. Kanda remained alert and found that, as they went deeper under ground, his senses grew more alert, despite the lack of visibility.

Sky watched their eyes and explained, "Xi'an is a city of great mystery and secrets, even under the city, there is great power. Here, we rest and recharge ourselves for the missions. The walls are warmed by dragon's fire," she paused and added, almost sarcastically, "or some people believe it to be phoenix fire." She watched the doors as the capsule moved and when it stopped, she stepped off, leading them further. "It's quiet at night, the air is fresh because of the great ventilation system that the Dragon people carved out in the ancient times," she added, turning a few times before she reached the guest quarter assigned to Kanda.

She opened the door and Kanda stepped in, looking around. General Tiedoll nodded, "His room is much like mine. It's quite spacious here," he added thoughtfully.

Sky nodded, "Of course. So long as we stay within Xi'an, the great white one cannot find us. Here, we are invisible to many, though not all. We all have our wishes and if you reside here, all are respected accordingly." She peeked in to see Kanda touch the walls of his quarters. "We have guards at night so, watch where you tread, if you do at night. They're not too kind, but I'm sure we won't have any problems. General," she added, stepping out the door, "shall we?"

Kanda opened his mouth and then stopped. He had a lot to say but also very little. He turned away from them and said, "Good night." General Tiedoll nodded to him and followed Sky away. Before she turned away, Kanda noticed her blank look. Her eyes were filled with… but she said nothing as she led General Tiedoll away.


End file.
